


from dick pics to the real thing

by preciousghouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cliche, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stand, Valentine's Day Fluff, this is a fic that uses 232421425367 cliche troupes to get oiiwa tgt, yes this fic is -surprise- all about fluff! fluff! fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: (not as smutty as it sounds, sorry)Iwaizumi's only had 1 one night stand in his life, and it's the best night he's had in a long time. The dick pics he's been receiving from the guy since then are great too, actually. The only other interesting thing so far is his boss, who has been trying to set him up with her bi son. Honestly, what are the chances that they're the same person?(list of cliche troupes in beginning note)





	1. From dick pics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!! It's been too long, ao3. I should say, happy new year! Though it's already February. Many things have been happening since I was away, like how I'm going to graduate in a few months (what??) What better way to make a comeback than fluffy oiiwa? You read right, **fluffy** oiiwa!!! They've been suffering way too much. It's time to give them something better. This fic will be split into two parts. 
> 
>  
> 
> /The list of troupes/  
> 1\. one night stand  
> 2\. sends dick pics after one night stand  
> 3\. bubbly boss tries to set me up with her son  
> 4\. one night stand guy's drunk texts hint at his past  
> 5\. omg one night stand dude is boss's son?!  
> 6\. shock has me working so hard i get sick  
> 7\. taking care of the sick one  
> more to be added in part 2.........................

It goes without saying that Iwaizumi Hajime is an ordinary person. As such, he doesn’t think twice when his phone vibrates before he unlocks it. ...To a photo of the most gorgeous dick he’s ever seen. Which he would appreciate any other time when he’s not _on the morning train._

“Gah!” Feeling his face heat up, Iwaizumi crushes his thumb against the home button repeatedly while praying that nobody saw his screen. His head remains low until he reaches the stop where he has to transfer, and he takes brisk steps, only relaxing when he reaches the platform. Lowering his screen brightness, Iwaizumi opens up his messenger.

Beneath the photo, the sender captioned, ‘Just woke up. My dick misses you.’ Iwaizumi wills himself to not blush. There’s another message beneath it, sent moments after the previous. Likely because Iwaizumi didn’t reply him. ‘Iwa-chan, why aren’t u replying!!!’

Iwaizumi swiftly types a reply. ‘I told you, not anytime before or during work hours!’ Immediately, his message is delivered and Tooru comes online. He receives an apologetic sticker and the reply, _Whoops~_ The guy was not apologetic _at all_. His train comes then and he hits the home button again, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He has no intentions of entertaining Tooru so early in the morning.

 _Tooru_. Iwaizumi isn’t even sure if that’s his real name. Tooru is just someone Iwaizumi met and slept with about two months back. Being only a one night stand, they never met up again. The sneaky bastard had however saved his number while he was sleeping, and now occasionally sends Iwaizumi photos of his dick.

Of course, Iwaizumi can block him anytime, but the truth is he doesn’t mind them at all. Other than his poor timing, Iwaizumi couldn’t find any flaws with the man. He doesn’t harass Iwaizumi, knows when to stop teasing him, doesn’t try to call him or ask to meet up again. Best of all, he was a good fuck.

Even now images of the night they shared replay in his mind; Tooru was obviously experienced with a man. As embarrassing as it is to admit, Iwaizumi uses the photos he sends as masturbating materials sometimes. That’s probably the real reason why he has yet to block Tooru, or at least ask the man to stop contacting him.

Without him realising, Iwaizumi already arrived at his office building. Tugging his collar to give himself more breathing space, he exhaled, clearing his mind. No more thinking about a one-night-stand. It’s another day of war in the office.

 

* * *

 

By 7pm, Iwaizumi wanted drive his writing pen into at least seven different people dead in their chest. The last client of the day finally smiles and extends her hand, which Iwaizumi takes gratefully. They exchange formalities and she leaves, thank God. Moments after he sends her off, a hand pats him on the back. It’s Mika, his boss.

“Good work, Iwaizumi-kun.” She is a lady in her early 60s, so petite it was no wonder she couldn’t reach his shoulders for a pat. She offers him a canned of coffee, and he manages a tired smile as he takes it.

“Thanks, boss. Not going home yet?”

Mika shakes her head, her hair bun bouncing as she does. “I’m waiting for my son to come pick me up for dinner. Want to wait so you can meet him?” She winks at him.

“No but thanks,” Iwaizumi chuckles. Ever since she found out about his sexual orientation (no thanks to Tooru’s dick photos, though Iwaizumi _is_ somewhat thankful because he goes to her for advice sometimes), Mika has been teasing him with information about her own son, who’s bi. He steps around her to his desk and begins to pack up his briefcase.

“Spoilsport. But you’ll meet him soon enough.”

Iwaizumi raises a brow at that. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Mika hums a cheery tune from a song too old for Iwaizumi to recognise. “You’ll see, you’ll see. Off you go now, no more OT for tonight!”

“Right… See you tomorrow, Mika-san.”

“Bye-bye!”

On his way home, Iwaizumi’s phone vibrates three times. He ignores them until he’s safely in his apartment and has taken a shower, refreshed with dinner and a sports match on TV. It’s nearly 9:30pm then.

As it always is, the first message is a photo of his dick. The second and third are stickers of shibas, which Iwaizumi guesses is his favourite breed. Before he can type a message, Tooru sends a sticker of a droopy-eared shiba. Iwaizumi pauses, letting Tooru type whatever he intends on sending.

‘Boohoo’

 _What?_ Iwaizumi furrows his brows in confusion. More messages keep flooding in.

‘I don’t wannaaaaaaaa’

‘Dont wanna’

Followed by a series of ‘no’s. Even as they keep coming, Iwaizumi types a single reply, ‘Are you drunk?’. When the spam doesn’t stop, Iwaizumi exits the messenger and tosses his phone on the sofa as he focuses on his dinner.

 _Hmm…_ Iwaizumi isn’t exactly fond of people who revert back to being a three year old when they’re drunk. Especially not to the extent of not recognising who they’re dealing with. Those people spell trouble.

His phone vibrates again, and the final message of the night pops up.

‘Dont wanna break up!!! :(”

_Hmm…?_

 

* * *

 

“Alright, guys. We’re wrapping up!”

It’s the last Friday of the month. At exactly 5:30pm, Mika orders everyone to end work. It’s time for their monthly drinking party, one of the few things Iwaizumi look forward to. As much as loud noise being annoying, he does enjoy company every once in a while. Everyone plans forward and leaves only light stuff to settle for that day, so arrangement is swift.

“Ahhh, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” one of Iwaizumi’s seniors groan. “This client wants last minute changes by tonight!”

Mika makes a face. “No problem, Kawai. I’ll have someone come pick you up later. Remind the contractor on that side that our company’s policy only allows OT up to 9am, got it? Anything after that, he’s speaking to _me_.”

Yeah, Iwaizumi loves the lady. The rest of the department leave together to their usual drinking place, two stations away. Mika had booked the largest room to accommodate 16 of them. Iwaizumi sits somewhere near the corner, far enough to enjoy drinking in peace but close enough for conversation. He eats little, leaving space in his stomach for the leftovers from yesterday still in his fridge.

Iwaizumi is at his 6th glass when Kawai finally arrives, looking exhausted. Iwaizumi would be too, if he had gotten _that_ contractor. His colleagues perk up at his arrival, greeting him with a raise of their jug. As he steps into the room, another figure follows. Did Kawai call a waiter to order more food? The room’s suddenly much rowdier as more bottles are emptied, and Iwaizumi supposes it’s about time to leave. He chugs down his 7th glass, clears his throat, and begins to stand.

“Ah, right. Iwaizumi-kun!” Mika’s voice is two pitches higher than normal, a sure sign that she’s at the very least tipsy. She staggers towards Iwaizumi, dragging him by his wrist. “I did say I’d introduce you to my son!”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi’s eyes are focused on Mika, and he doesn’t see the other person’s feet until he bumps into them.

“Oh, sor-” His voice catches in his throat. No. Bloody. Way. A pair of chocolate dyed eyes stare back at him. “Tooru?”

“Iwa-chan?! What are you doing here?”

“That’s _my_ question.” _Oh, no._ “Are you…” They both turn to Mika, who looks just as surprised.

“Mom? Iwa-chan works for you?” God, Iwaizumi had hoped he was wrong. Tooru is Mika’s _son._

“My, have you two met?”

Iwaizumi swallows. “Um.” What is he to say to his boss? _Yeah, we do. We actually had a one night stand two months ago. And your son has been sending me photos of his dick occasionally ever since._

Tooru steps in then, and Iwaizumi is overflooded with relief. Yeah, he should just leave this to Tooru. He probably knows the right thing to say to Mika. Tooru gives a smile that would melt ice.

“Yeah, we do. We actually had a one night stand two months ago! And I’m still sending him dick pics sometime.” He winks even as Iwaizumi stiffens like a rock, his initial impression of Tooru shattering into a million pieces. “What a coincidence, right?”

Iwaizumi prepares himself for the worst possible reaction. Hell, even he was disgusted at the way Tooru phrased things. Instead, Mika just gives a knowing smile. “Oho? I see… Then it seems a formal introduction is in place. Tooru, my subordinate, Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi-kun, my son, Oikawa Tooru.”

 _Tooru’s his real name, then._ That thought is immediately brushed aside with more important questions. Is Mika just going to accept what Tooru -- _Oikawa_ \-- said like that? Is she simply too drunk? Also, what the heck was Oikawa thinking when he decided to introduce their relationship like that?! He hopes the questions aren’t written on his face as he takes the outstretched hand for a shake. A hand that he’s intimately familiar with.

“Um. Anyway, I was just about to leave. Thanks for the treat, Mika-san. And bye, Oikawa-san.” Iwaizumi all but runs out of the room. Only one thought is prominent in his mind then: _Oh my God. I was fucking my boss’s son._

 

* * *

 

For better or worse (on second thought, definitely better), Mika does not seem to remember the conversation. At least, she hasn’t brought it up, and it’s been a week since the drinking party. He can’t wait to get home so he can finally take a break from all this thinking during the weekend.

Of course, Oikawa has tried to contact him after all. As always, only via text, but Iwaizumi hasn’t collected his thoughts enough to open them yet. 17 unread messages haunted him whenever he picked up his phone.

“Iwaizumi-kun? Iwaizumi-kun!” A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. It’s Kawai, looking at him curiously. “You okay? You were really out of it.”

“Oh... Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Sparing past him and out the building glass, Iwaizumi sees that the sun has already set. Has he been distracted for that long? “Did you need something, Kawai-san?”

“Nah. I was just about to head home then I saw you spacing out, so I decided to come check up on ya. We’re the only ones still here, y’know? Remember to turn off the lights when you’re going back.”

Iwaizumi nods. “Got it. Good work today.”

“See you tomorrow.” Patting his shoulder, Kawai leaves, and Iwaizumi’s alone again. He takes his time packing, even organizing his already neat desk. Somehow, he feels like he’s still in a daze. He drags his feet to the elevator, flipping the light switches on the way. It feels like years before it brings him from the 8th to the 1st floor.

By the exit, Iwaizumi spots Mika speaking with someone, and he briefly considers walking from the back door. Unfortunately, he’s spotted by none other than Oikawa.

“Hey, it’s Iwa-chan!” He waves enthusiastically, and once Mika turns, giving him a smile, Iwaizumi knows he has no choice. Swallowing down a tired sigh, he smiles and nods in acknowledgement, walking to where they stand.

“Work late today, Iwaizumi-kun?”

“I didn’t realise the time had gone by so quickly.” Iwaizumi isn’t so out of it that he’ll tell his boss outright that he had been daydreaming in office. As he stares at nothing in particular, Mika steps forward.

“Iwaizumi-kun, are you okay? You seem a little out of it today.”

He frowns. Why was everyone asking him that today? He’s just got a lot on his mind… A cool hand press against his forehead, sending a visible chill down his body. Instincts has him leaning against the touch, and almost like it was a trigger, all strength leaves him. Oikawa catches him before he can fall, his grip gentle yet firm. “He’s running a fever.”

Mika clicks her tongue. “Thought so. Can you send him home, Tooru? I’ll write down his address for you.”

“What about you, Mom?”

Even though Iwaizumi can’t see their faces with his chin resting on Oikawa’s shoulder, he knows for sure  his boss’s rolling her eyes at her son. “I’ll just grab a cab home. You can make it up to me with shopping during the weekends, okay?”

With that, Iwaizumi hears her scurry away. Oikawa’s hands come to rest on his shoulder, and when he speaks, his breath tickles Iwaizumi’s ear. “Iwa-chan? Let’s get to my car. C’mon, I’ll support you.”

Iwaizumi thinks he might have grumbled something in response, but he can’t be sure. He lets Oikawa carry most of his weight as they head out to the carpark, and into Oikawa’s car. Iwaizumi practically melts into the seat, chilled by late autumn. Ah, the weather’s probably why he’d gotten sick in the first place.

The car starts up, and Iwaizumi’s head feels like it’s being split. In the driver’s seat, Oikawa mumbles and he thinks he hears something like his address, then they’re moving. Like what he’s been doing throughout the day, Iwaizumi simply stares into space till his vision blurs and his lids grow heavy. The car engine dies down.

“Iwa-chan? We’re here.”

“Mm…” The door opens and Oikawa helps him to his feet. The air is suddenly too chilly for Iwaizumi, and he leans closer into Oikawa, who wraps him close.

“What floor?” Oikawa asks as he presses the lift button.

“Um…” Iwaizumi thinks for a moment. Right. “Seventh.”

“Alrighto.” The lift arrives, and Oikawa presses on 7. The trip up seems to take way too long; perhaps Iwaizumi should invest on stand alone housing instead?

He fumbles for his keys when Oikawa asks for them, and remembers they’re in his briefcase…  which he appears to have left in office. He has been so dazed he left his briefcase containing all his belongings on the very same desk he had been organizing.

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Everything I have is in my briefcase… which is back in office.” He doesn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but it was definitely not one of immediate acceptance.

“Ahh, I see. The security’s probably already locked up though… I suppose my apartment would have to do.”

“Huh? Your apartment?” Oikawa’s already pressing the button for the lift to head back down. “It’s okay really, I’ll just stay at a hotel…”

“You don’t have your wallet, do you? And you’re sick. If you really want to, I can lend you money and drop you off at a hotel, but…” Oikawa shrugs, as though Iwaizumi should know the rest. He does. Oikawa has a point. Many points, in fact. It’s the rationale choice.

He manages a short nod. “Then, if you don’t mind, I’ll be in your care.”

Oikawa’s a shocking fifteen minute drive from Iwaizumi’s. Then again, what else were the chances of them meeting in the convenience store a seven minute walk from his house? He’s gently laid on a well used couch, and sleep threatens to take over. As though sensing that, Oikawa strokes his cheek. “Just let me get you some fever medicine, then you can sleep, hmm?”

Iwaizumi drifts in and out of consciousness, but when Oikawa returns he’s awake. Helping Iwaizumi sit up, Oikawa feeds him the medicine, a welcome relief down his throat.

“You think you can make it to the bed?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. _No way._ Oikawa just adjusts the pillows and rest him down again, the position more comfortable than before. “No worries. Just sleep. Good night, Iwa-chan.”

 _Good night,_ Iwaizumi thinks. Then he’s out like a light.

 

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes, Iwaizumi’s met with an unfamiliar ceiling, and it takes him a moment to find his bearings. _Oh, right. I’m at Oikawa’s…_ He slowly sits himself up, all too aware of the pain of a splitting headache from ‘always trying to do things the hard way’. Something else shifts, and when he looks down he sees Oikawa.

Asleep, fingers curled around the blanket he covered Iwaizumi with, his other hand holding a wet cloth. His breaths are so silent, Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed him at all. Has he been taking care of him the whole night? The thought makes Iwaizumi smile.

He brings a hand to his own forehead. There’s still a slight burn, but it’s much better than it was yesterday. Iwaizumi tries to slip off the couch with stealth, but Oikawa stirs at his first muscle twitch. Right. The man’s a light sleeper. Very light, he corrects himself as he’s reminded once again of that night. He needs to delete that from his memory.

Oikawa sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Mm… Iwa-chan, you’re up? How’re you feeling?”

Iwaizumi tries to ignore the way Oikawa sounded husky in the morning. The last time they’d spent a night together, he’d woken up to an empty bed.

“Much better than last night. Thank you for taking care of me, Oikawa.” Said man gives a lazy grin, then leans his body forward to press his lips against Iwaizumi’s. Though surprised, he returns it immediately. It’s a sloppy, domestic morning kiss that has them both smiling.

“I’ll take that instead,” Oikawa whispers against his lips. “Also, could we return to when you called me Tooru?”

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi pretends to think about it. “I’ll consider.” _Make me change my mind._

Oikawa kisses him again, deeper this time. “I’ll make you change your mind.”


	2. To the real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really, such tooth rotting fluff  
> how did i survive writing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an early valentine's to all of you!!
> 
> troupes in this chapter:  
> 8\. that awkward first meeting  
> 9\. invite to late-night drink  
> 10\. he's a bartender in that bar!  
> 11\. your best friend almost ruins your r/s  
> 12\. night talks  
> 13\. The Valentine's Confession TM

Oikawa has found Iwaizumi Hajime interesting from the first time they met in the convenience store. The man had been queuing behind him, and had cried out as the cashier scanned the barcodes on his purchases. 

“The last teriyaki bento!” True enough, Oikawa had been the last to snag it from the freezer. He had offered it to Iwaizumi, and… Well, things simply escalated from there. While it had been impromptu that they exchanged numbers (‘exchanged’), Oikawa believes it’s one of the better decisions he’s made in life.

As he prepares for work, Oikawa finds his mind filled with Iwaizumi yet again. Never one to deny his own wants and needs, he picks up his phone to send the man a photo. Not dick photos; he stopped those after they met again at the drinking party. Should’ve known the moment he received a call it was part of his Mom’s little scheme. Now he needs to be extra careful not to ruin her image of her innocent son, one who does not send dick photos to strangers.

The oddness of how she’s open with one night stands but not the sending of dick photos is not lost on Oikawa.

Iwaizumi replies almost immediately. A simple greeting: ‘Good evening’

Then, ‘I’ve been wondering, actually. Are all these photos taken by you?’

Oikawa drops his socks on the bed to type a reply with both hands. He’d sent a photo of his Shiba,  Momo, who’s snoring softly in her bed of blankets. ‘Yup. I love to take photos wherever, whenever’ He wonders whether it’s appropriate to include an emoji. He ends up doing it anyway. No messages feel right without them, and it’s a wonder how Iwaizumi survives sending so few of them. 

The message is read, and while there's no reply yet, they're both online. Oikawa’s eyes are fixed on his screen even as he pulls thick socks on. Autumn has ended and winter is settling in soon. He ought to wear an extra layer out tonight. 

A message pops up, catching his attention. 

‘They’re very nice’

Followed by a thumbs up sticker.  _ That's adorable???   _ Oikawa has an internal fangirl moment. He supposes it’s now or never to go for it. 

‘Iwa-chan, you want to go out for a drink?’

‘Right now? It’s 10’

‘Yup. I can show u photos I took over the years

I’ll send you the address if ur up for it?’

The three animated dots as Iwaizumi types is torturing.  _ Say yes. Please say yes. _

‘Okay. See u.’

Oikawa’s grin is ear splitting. He’s meeting Iwaizumi for the first time since he stayed over at his apartment. Oikawa skips his way to his bathroom. He may be late for work like this, but Iwaizumi. Yup, Iwaizumi triumphs over the potential tell-off later. Boy, Oikawa’s definitely crushing hard.

 

* * *

 

Every time someone steps into the bar, Oikawa automatically from looks to the entrance despite what he had been doing. It’s not Iwaizumi this time, either. What’s taking him so long? The place isn’t far from where they live. Oikawa glances at the clock. 

No wonder; it’s not even their meeting time yet, actually. He sighs inwardly. He’s acting like a teenager. He needs to revert himself back to the adult Tooru. 

A familiar face joins him in his empty area of the bar. 

“Hey, Oiks.”

Oikawa returns a matching grin. “Wassap, Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s an old friend from university, though they didn’t become close until they met each other in this bar and bonded over troubles of crushing on straight guys. Huh, Oikawa realizes he has the oddest encounters at time. 

“Still fighting with that lover of yours?”

Kuroo pouts his pretty lips. “He’s hard to get through.”

“That’s what you get for being a playboy in your younger days.” 

“Ughhh, I’m here for a drink, not a lecture!”

Oikawa sighs. “Alright, alright. What do you want? It’s on the house.” Someone enters the bar again. This time, it’s Iwaizumi. Oikawa doesn’t catch what Kuroo orders because he’s busy trying to get Iwaizumi to see him. He raises his arm, waving it until their eyes meet. Iwaizumi blinks when he sees Oikawa before regaining his composure. 

Iwaizumi takes the seat to Kuroo’s left, his actions slow.“I didn’t know you worked here.”

_ That was part of the plan.  _ Oikawa grins, straightening his collar and tuning into work mode. “Now you do. What do you want? It’s all on me, of course.” He’ll just pay back the amount to his boss later. He does have savings. But Iwaizumi doesn’t order, staring intently at Oikawa’s uniform. 

Uh-oh. Is he mad? Can’t be, right? “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s head snaps up. “Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to stare. Just… You as a bartender, it feels a bit odd.”

Odd? Oikawa chews on his lower lip. He’s not sure he likes Iwaizumi enough to give up this job. “What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side. Despite being made of muscles, he looks so damn cute when he does that. “You’re a poor drinker, right?”

Oikawa blinks. He’s certain they have yet to share a drink. Certainly not alcoholic ones. And he is most definitely anything but a poor drinker. “What makes you think that?”

“You don’t remember all the drunk messages you sent me?”

“Huh?” What drunk messages? Oikawa haven’t gotten drunk for seven months, before they met. Seeing his expression, Iwaizumi scrolls through his phone and shows Oikawa their conversation from almost a month ago. He chokes on his breath. 

“That’s not me.” He’s not taken, anyway. He wouldn’t have had sex with Iwaizumi if he was. He hopes Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s that kind of person. He looks at the date again, and comes to a realization. Turning to the man who had been quiet the whole time, Oikawa folds his arms. 

“Kuroo, that was you wasn’t it!”

Kuroo makes a peace sign that Oikawa thinks looks much better when it’s done by him. He opens his mouth, prepared to lecture his friend (certainly not for the first time) when he puts his phone to his ear. It’s almost comedic how his facial expressions changes from shock, to panic, to uncertainty, to one full of hope. It’s so obvious who’s on the other side of that call.

The moment he hangs up, Kuroo shoots up from his seat. Iwaizumi leans away in shock, and Oikawa gives an almost chuckle at that. So he’s easily taken by surprise. “Gotta go, Oiks, gotta go! I’ll be back for my free drinks!”

“Don’t return without him, dammit!” Oikawa waves his goodbye, grinning for Kuroo. They’ve been fighting for three weeks. About damn time. When he looks down, Iwaizumi’s staring back with curious eyes. 

“That’s Kuroo, my friend from university. He often comes to my house to drink, especially if he fought with his boyfriend. He’s a poor drinker, though.” Oikawa sucks in a deep breath. Why is he even out of breath? It’s not like he’s caught in an awkward situation or anything. He and Iwaizumi aren’t even dating.  _ Yet,  _ his mind feels compelled to add.

“--So he came over a while back and I just let him continue drinking after I went to bed. The texts are probably from after that.”

Iwaizumi gives a slow nod. “I see.” Oikawa may have been imagining the faint smile on Iwaizumi’s lips.  _ Or not.  _

“So, about your alcohol tolerance…”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa may have met his match. It’s nearly dawn, when most patrons are already well on their way home to knock out for the day. Iwaizumi’s still able to hold a conversation at his 5th Blue Arrow. Oikawa observes that while he appears to be quite reserved, he does opens up when spoken to. Conversations flow easy, and by the end of his shift, he notices that Iwaizumi’s made quite a few new friends.

“This place is nice,” Iwaizumi comments with a small smile when they’re finally alone again. “It’s not too rowdy, probably because it’s more hidden… And the atmosphere is really soothing.”

“I’m glad you like it. I thought you’d enjoy places like this when I saw you at the drinking party.”

Iwaizumi looks surprised at that. “You noticed that just from those few seconds?”

Oikawa gives a toothy grin. “Observing  _ is _ my hobby.”

“Huh. They do say you learn something new every day. You seem to have quite a number of hobbies,” Iwaizumi murmurs. Did he? Oikawa’s never really thought about it. He just enjoys many things. Speaking of which.

“What about you, Iwa-chan?”

“What about me?”

“What are your hobbies?”

“Me? Nothing special.” He takes another sip of his Blue Arrow. “I like to read. Movies are nice, but I prefer books. And I watch sports. And play sports. Or I used to, at least.”

Sports, Oikawa expected. Iwaizumi looks fit. He  _ felt  _ fit. Reading, not that much. He finishes cleaning the 2nd last row of glass before he asks. “What kind of books do you read?”

“Anything, really. From action, to supernatural, to romance… Not that good with horror, though.” He makes a face that Oikawa finds cute.  _ Just today, how many times have I thought Iwa-chan’s cute?  _ Before he gets to ask about what sports Iwaizumi play, his manager comes out from the back, loosening the bow at the back of his apron.

“Oikawa? You’re done for the night. Leave the rest to me.”

Oikawa beams at him. “Awesome! Cya on Monday then, Uchi-san.”

Uchi shakes his head. “At least try to act more discreet with the happy look, will you? It’s great that you got a boyfriend, but don’t be late for work anymore, got it?”

A blush work its way to his cheeks. Oikawa glances from Iwaizumi to the manager. “Uchi-san! We’re not like that!”

“Yet,” Uchi smirks knowingly. “Anyway, have fun. Now shoo!”

“OK, OK, I’m going.” Oikawa turns back to Iwaizumi, clearing his throat. “Iwa-chan, do you mind waiting for a bit?”

“Sure.”

Oikawa thinks he’s never changed so fast - there was never the need. He doesn’t even know why he’s rushing. Is he afraid that Iwaizumi will leave? When he reappears, Iwaizumi spits out his drink as he tries to swallow laughter. Oikawa frowns. “What’s so funny?”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Iwaizumi gives up on holding in, and bursts out laughing. “Your hair’s a mess, you’re wearing your shirt the wrong way, and your pants… They’re unzipped!”

Oikawa’s hand flies to his hair, petting them. He’s right, there’s wild strands everywhere! He looks down, and sure enough, his shirt’s inside out. And his pants… There’s a slight bulge where his fly’s unzipped. God, that’s embarrassing. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he mutters, rubbing his heating neck. “I’m just gonna drive home, anyway.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes sharpen. “Is that an invitation?”

Huh. Oikawa didn’t intend for it be. Then he smiles, a smile more like a devil’s grin. “Only if you want it to be. I did say I’d show you the photos I took.”

Nothing much happens that night. They head to Oikawa’s, open up a few more beers, and chat on his couch. It’s one of the more comfortable chats he’s had in a while. He shows Iwaizumi his photos, explaining his trips around the world. Then they talk about small nothings; their age (both of them are turning 30), interests, families. 

Oikawa chugs down another can of beer. It’s his turn for a question. He frowns. Since when had they been playing 20 questions? This question, however, have been on his mind since their second meeting. With the help of alcohol, it comes more easily to him. 

“Are you dating anyone now?”

Iwaizumi seems put off by the question, as though he didn’t expect it. He gives a slow shake of his head, not meeting Oikawa’s eyes. “No, I’m not.”

“Is there anyone you’re interested in, currently?”

Iwaizumi looks up at him, and Oikawa’s heart rate quickens at the possibility that he’s interested in him. 

Then he grins, almost like a kid in his teens. “One question at a time, right?”

Iwaizumi finishes his beer in one long gulp. His gaze is dazed, but all the more intense. Raw. “Is there anyone  _ you’re  _ interested in, Tooru?”

Now, that’s unfair, isn’t it? Oikawa leans closer to Iwaizumi, bare knees touching. “What do you think?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes drop to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa’s eyes drop to Iwaizumi’s lips. “I think you’re drunk.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Try again, Iwa-chan.”

Said man’s on the verge of a laughing fit again. “I wouldn’t dare to guess.”

Isn’t someone a real tease? “Wrong answer.” 

Then Oikawa tackles Iwaizumi, easily manhandling him to his bedroom for what will likely turn out to become a decisive night in the progress of their relationship.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa is incapable of hiding his nervousness as he waits in the car park at the office where his Mom works. Where Iwaizumi works. This most certainly isn’t the first time he’s picking the man up after work, but it is the first time Iwaizumi’s invited him over to his house in the five months they’ve known each other. 

They know each other well enough by now, Oikawa supposes. Despite their relationship which worked backwards, Oikawa feels that they’re compatible. He takes today’s invitation as a hint. It’s either go big or go home, and no way is he going to choose the latter. Not when he’s come this far. 

He stares at his watch. Well, he’s early again. As he always is when it comes to meeting Iwaizumi. He checks his gift again, wrapped in turquoise and kept in the glove of his car. But what if he actually took the wrong gift? There’s a card attached with Iwaizumi’s name written on it, but what if Oikawa had gotten the gift wrong before that? Sighing, he slips it into his bag so he doesn’t forget it later.

Oikawa’s phone vibrates and he jumps, hitting the roof of his car. Groaning, he checks to find a text from Iwaizumi. 

‘Just ended work. Will be down in ten.’

Oh my God. Ten minutes. ‘No prob. Just reaching myself’ Total lie, but Iwaizumi won’t know that. Oikawa checks himself in the mirror. It’s alright, he looks natural. His hair is a neat kind of messy, and he’s in his casual sweater and pants for the nearing of spring. 

There’s another message, and Oikawa practically does a flash for his phone. It’s his Mom.  _ Please don’t say you need a ride. _

‘Iwaizumi-kun just dashed out of office! Be gentle with the man, my son’ Add a wink emoji. Oikawa chuckles, some of the nervous dissipating. Mothers, regardless of age, would be mothers.

There’s a knock on his window sooner than expected. He unlocks the door, and Iwaizumi slides into the passenger seat next to him. 

“You’re out of breath,” Oikawa notices. “Did something happen?”

Iwaizumi smiles at him, loosening his tie. He has the kind of smile that makes withering flowers bloom.“Didn’t want to keep you waiting too long.”

“You knew I was here already?”

Iwaizumi’s chuckle is light. “You’re always early, Oikawa.”

Ohhhhhhh. Damn if that didn’t sound domestic as hell. He starts up the car, taking the south exit. “You remember where my house is?”

Oikawa focuses on the road. “Yup.” 

The ride is a comfortable silence between them, but Oikawa puts on the radio to Iwaizumi’s favourite channel anyway. There are decorations put up everywhere in the city, almost turning his entire vision pink. Couples make up the street, joined in with muffled giggles and screams through the car glass.

Will that be them soon? Oikawa hopes so, anyway.

As they make their way up to Iwaizumi’s floor, Oikawa recalls the first time he’s been here and smiles. “You have your keys this time?”

Iwaizumi smiles as well. “If I don’t, maybe I’ll stay over at your house again.”

He tightens his hold on the bag across his shoulder, where the gift is tucked inside. “Is that an invitation?” He repeats the same thing Iwaizumi’s said to him so long ago.

“Only if you want it to be,” the smartass replies.

They tumble out of the lift in a heated kiss, Iwaizumi guiding them to his doorstep with tangled tongues all the while. It’s hard to keep his mouth off Iwaizumi as he unlocks the door, but Oikawa manages. Once he hears the lock come undone, he’s the one who turns the knob so they stumble inside against an armchair.

Oikawa grinds himself against Iwaizumi, adrenaline driving him. Iwaizumi laughs, drops his briefcase, and his hands come around Oikawa’s neck, brushing his overgrown hair. “You’re impatient today.”

He remembers the gift in his bag, suddenly feeling its weight. “That wasn’t my intention.” There’s something he has to before that. Reluctantly, he pulls back, and digs into his bag.

“What, don’t tell me you got me a Valentine’s gift?” Iwaizumi’s tone is teasing, but Oikawa’s anything but joking. His heart’s thumping so hard it nearly drowns out Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Yup. Here you go.” He holds out the poorly wrapped gift, noticing the slight tremble of his hand.  _ Be still, my hand.  _ “Sorry, but it’s not chocolate.” That isn’t what this day is about for him.

Iwaizumi blinks, but accepts it. “Oh. Um. Thank you. Can I unwrap it now?”

“Sure.” 

Iwaizumi sits himself on his armchair, and begins to carefully unwrap the gift. Oikawa doesn’t dare tear his eyes away even for a second. If things go bad, he’ll at least have this moment. When Iwaizumi removes the lid of the box inside, his breath catches. Oikawa does the same.  _ Does he like it? _

“Oikawa, this… this is amazing.”

He releases his breath.  _ Thank God, he likes it. _ He’s put together a scrapbook he’s taken, consisting of those Iwaizumi pointed out he liked and photos of Iwaizumi himself. “Look at the back.”

Iwaizumi shuts the book and turns to the back. His eyes widen, and Oikawa knows why. It’s a photo of them together, the only shot where they’re both grinning widely on New Year’s. Beneath it, Oikawa had written the date, and the words,  _ Oikawa Tooru loves Iwaizumi Hajime. He may not be able to promise forever, but believe him, he’ll try. _

He looks up, and Oikawa sees vulnerability in those eyes. “I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime. Will you marry me?”

Iwaizumi chokes out a chuckle not befitting the mood. “Shouldn’t you ask me to date you first?”

Oikawa grins then, falling back into their familiar banter. “I believe we’ve actually been dating since I sent you photos of my dick.”

Iwaizumi snorts at that. “What, so we broke up when you  _ stopped  _ sending them, then?”

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi up from his seat so they’re at eye level. “I wasn’t sure it was appropriate, with our mutual connection.”

“What about  _ after  _ that?”

“What, after we had sex again?” He smirks when Iwaizumi flushes. He likes it; the man turns pink to the tip of his ears. “There wasn’t a need. You have the real thing, don’t you?”

To make his point, Oikawa grinds their front together again, and Iwaizumi headbutts him. Gently (it still hurt though). He can feel the heat emitting from the completely flushed man. “Stupidkawa! Asskawa.”

Oikawa laughs. “It’s Tooru, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed some Tooth Rotting Fluff TM  
> if you have any ideas on what you want to see next, feel free to leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two's already in the making so stay tuned!!  
> 


End file.
